The Runaway
by CeCe17
Summary: She was running away from her past. He was trying to heal his broken heart. Can these two help heal one another and will she let him help her deal with her past or will her past cause her to runaway or will he be able to her stop being a runaway? - I know the summary isn't really interesting but please give it a chance. The story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the show the belong to the amazing Kurt Sutter.I do however own my OC, Kayla and any other character that isn't on the show. This doesn't really follow a season and I'm not quite sure who is going to be her love interest although I am leaning towards a certain Son. So please read and let me know what you think. The rating may go up as the story progresses but until then it's going to be Rated T for now. It also may be a slow start to the story but please give it a chance.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

_** You have to remember that not everything in life is easy. There's obstacles each and everyone of us must overcome in order to accomplish anything in life.** _

_ As she stood in front of the casket of the only person who she could honestly say truly ever loved her, she couldn't help but feel truly and utterly alone. The words that she remembered from her last conversation with the only parental figure that she had in her life kept running through her head and she couldn't help but let the tears fall._

_** I know you're going to hurt and feel completely alone, but you have to remember that even though I'm not here physically with you, I will always be here with you in spirit. I will always be looking after you just like I have been doing for the past eighteen years.**_

_She looked at all the people who had come to show their respects and mourn along with her the death of her grandmother. If anyone asked her about her grandmother, she would tell them how she was a strong and independent woman who never let anything get in her way. She was a fighter and she proved that until her death._

_**I want you to know that I will love you just like your parents love you as well. I know that by them not being there to raise you doesn't show their love towards you, but you have to understand that there were certain circumstances that prevented them from being there to raise you. One is the fact that they were both young and didn't want to be tied down to one another but that doesn't mean that they didn't love you. In fact if I remember correctly your father didn't even know about you and knowing your mother she still hasn't told him. Your mother even though she can act like a real cold hearted bitch sometimes, only puts that front up because she is scared of letting anyone in and risk getting hurt.**_

_ As she looked around her, she couldn't help but disagree with her grandmother because if what she said was true, then her own daughter would have shown up to say her last goodbyes to her own mother. She had tried getting in contact with her to let her know what was happening in her mother's life, but all she ever got was voice mail. She didn't care if her mother showed up because she didn't want to see her or have anything to do with her, since she had made it so clear that she didn't want anything to do with her own daughter. It was the fact that she didn't come for her own mother that had her quickly losing her temper._

_**You have to promise me that even after I'm gone, no matter what happens you are going to try to overcome any obstacle that is put before you. That you won't run away, promise me that you're going to face whatever comes your way head on. That's the only thing I want you to promise me.**_

_ As she remembered seeing her grandmother take her last breath, she promised her that no matter what she wouldn't run away but she would face things head on and she was going to try her hardest to make sure she fulfilled that promise to her grandmother, even if she died trying._

* * *

That had been six years ago. Now she wasn't the same person her grandmother had raised. Now she was a broken image of the person she used to be and it was all because of a guy who she had thought loved her and would never hurt her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and after four years she was finally free to live her own life. Now she didn't have to worry about informing him where she was going and she wasn't going to be told what to do anymore.

Now driving down the highway making her way towards her new home, Kayla, couldn't be anymore relieved and happy that she had a chance to start over and live a better life, then the life she had been living for the past four years.

She finally had the chance to live her life and not have to worry about checking in where she was, what she was doing and being told what she could and could not do. She had barely gotten out of a controlling and abusive relationship, that she was glad she was finally able to get away and leave it behind.

It had taken her four years to get away from the man who she had believed she had been in love with, but she was able to do it. She had met Michael in high school and had dated him for two years before moving in with him. He had been sweet and caring while they had been dating but all that changed as soon as she had moved in with him. It had started as him wanting to know where she was going, to him telling her what she could and could not wear, to who she could and couldn't be friends with.

He hadn't put his hands on her the first two years. He would just yell at her and then walk out and leave the house. That all changed the third year. She had gone out with one of her friends, who he didn't like, and when she got home he had started yelling at her and when she went to walk away, he had backhanded her and had pushed her against the wall, before walking away.

Slowly his temper started getting worse and as his temper worsened so did the beatings, but he was smart enough to know where to hit her so nobody suspected anything and he made sure he never broke anything so she never had to go to the hospital.

She had tried to leave once, but she hadn't made it very far before he had tracked her down and dragged her back home. He had beaten her so bad for trying to leave him that she thought she was going to die. After that day she hadn't tried to leave and tried to follow every little rule so he wouldn't lose it and have her pay the price for it.

Luckily she had been saving money from every paycheck and with the help of her cousin, she was able to pack some of her stuff and get out of that house and on the road. Of course she had sold her car to one of her cousins friends, so Michael wouldn't be able to track her down, and had bought another car. She was able to do this because Michael had gone on a business trip and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity to finally be free of him.

As she made her way towards the town of Charming, California, she had the fear that Michael would find her and she knew that when that happened she would pay the price. For now she could only hope that he wouldn't try to find her and that he would just let her live her life away from him.

She knew it that it was a long shot that he wouldn't try to find her but she was hoping for that miracle because she didn't want to live with the fear of having him come for her. She wanted to be able to go out and not have to worry about looking over her shoulder every where she went just to see if he had finally found her.

She had looked up towns in California that she knew he wouldn't think of looking in for her in case he came after her and that's when she had found Charming. She had heard of the town before because one of her friends had moved when she had gotten married, because her husband's family was there, and she had started up a business of her own and from what she had heard it was a small town that not many people knew about. That's why she had called up her friend, Lisa, and asked her if the offer to come and work with her was still open.

Lisa had been the only one to know, besides her cousin, what had been really going on in her relationship with Michael. She was the one who had offered her the job as a way to get her out of that relationship a year ago, when she had moved out there. At the time they both knew that she wouldn't be able to leave without Kayla suffering consequences of her actions because Michael wouldn't let her leave that easily.

So when she had been able to leave, Kayla had called Lisa and had told her that she had finally left but she needed to know if the offer still stood before she made her way from Colorado towards California. Lisa had been overjoyed and relieved that Kayla had finally been able to get away that she didn't even think twice about it. She had told her that she always had an opening for her and that she could even live with her but Kayla didn't want to impose on her and her husband, Robert.

Lisa had insisted that Kayla move in with them for the time being but she knew that Kayla was too hard headed to do anything she didn't want to, so she had offered to get a place where Kayla could live in once she arrived in Charming. She had agreed but told Lisa that as soon as she saw her she would pay her back the money she put on the deposit of her new home.

Now not even a day later, she was making her way towards Charming and wondering how long this happiness and relief would last before the fear finally set in and took over making her aware that at any single moment, it could all be taken away from her.

Kayla knew she would be able to live without fear for two weeks, a month at the most, before she would have to start looking over her shoulder. In the meantime, she would make the most of her new found freedom while she could and hope that she would one day be able to live without that fear.

Until then, she would have to live every single day to the fullest and make the most of any situation. She knew she couldn't live every day living in fear and she planned to make the most of her life and try her hardest not to let the fear overcome everything. She knew she was going to have to work on it but she wasn't going to live her life in fear every single day for the rest of her life because she knew she was strong. Michael may have broken her but the day she had left she knew that she was making the right decision and she wouldn't let him or anyone else treat her like shit ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to those who decided to favorite/follow this story. And Thank you to of you who have reviewed . I want to say that if you guys don't review, I won't know if you're liking the story. I know the first chapter wasn't great but I promise the story will be and get better as it progresses. It may be a slow start but things will pick up and get better. So please don't be shy to leave a review, so I know that you are enjoying or willing to give this story a chance.**

* * *

Chapter Two

She had called Lisa to tell her that she was thirty minutes away from Charming. Lisa told her to go straight to the address she had sent her and that she would be waiting for her there.

She decided to pull over once she had passed the _Welcome to Charming _sign, in order to put the address Lisa had sent her into her GPS.

She scrolled through her messages and once she found the message containing the address she clicked on it to open it.

She plugged in the address and started to make her way towards 4865 Remington Avenue.

As she made her way, she couldn't help but feel nervous because this was the first time she was seeing the place where she would be living. All she knew about it was that it was a two bedroom townhouse with a back yard and it was in a little cul-de-sac. She just hoped that Lisa hadn't wasted a lot of money on the place because she didn't know if she would ever be able to pay her back if she did, let alone be able to make the payments.

As she passed the main part of town, she noticed all the family owned shops and noticed how Charming really was a small town. She liked the fact that it hadn't been inhabited by big name stores. The small shops made the town feel more homey and it seemed like a safe place to live in, which she was grateful for, not only for the fact that it was the change she needed from living in a city, but because she knew that Michael wouldn't find her right away.

_Stop thinking that he's going to find you! _She shook her head. You're_ only going to succeed in making yourself paranoid._

She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled onto the street and saw Lisa standing by her car as she pulled into the driveway of her new home.

She got out of the car as soon as she had turned it off and looked at the house and even though it was nice and cozy she knew it was well over anything she would be able to afford.

" Welcome to Charming. Isn't this place great?"

Kayla turned around to see Lisa walking up the driveway with a smile on her face.

She shook her head. " Thanks. It's great but I don't think I'll be able to afford this place Li."

" Nonsense. Besides the first two months are already covered, so you don't have to worry about that for now. Besides it's not like your salary is going to be low."

Kayla turned to face Lisa. " What do you mean?"

" Kay, I'm paying you ten an hour and the first two months are taken care of, so you'll be able to save enough money for the next payment," she gestured towards the house. " Besides you only have to pay nine hundred for rent on this amazing place."

Kayla shook her head. " This just seems too good to be true Li. I mean seriously only nine hundred on this place," she gestured at the house.

" Yeah. Robert got a good deal on the place," she saw Kayla biting her lip. " Will you just accept the fact that good things do happen and stop worrying Kay. Just enjoy your home."

Kayla shook her head." I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back."

Lisa threw her arm around her shoulders. " Don't worry about it. A simple thank you is enough. Besides that's what friends are for."

" Friends don't get friends places like this Li. They usually point them in the right direction or offer a place to stay," she faced her friend. " But thank you anyway. It really means a lot that you're helping me out."

" Don't worry about it Kay. That's what I'm here for. Now let's go look at your place shall we?" Lisa smiled as she gestured towards the house.

* * *

One week had passed and she had finally settled into a routine which consisted of work going home or going to Lisa's for dinner. Either way she didn't have a life outside of work and she had to admit that it sucked but she was content, at least for now, maybe she would start going out sometime in the near future and see what the town had to fully offer it's residents.

It was Wednesday and she was getting ready for work. As she put on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, she couldn't believe that she had her own place and not to mention it wasn't some shitty place. She really didn't know how she would ever pay Lisa and Robert back.

The house was a decent family sized home with three bedrooms and two bathrooms located upstairs, a decent sized kitchen and living room. Kayla didn't know why they hadn't just gotten her a one bedroom apartment since she was the only one who was going to be living in it.

It's not that she was an ungrateful bitch or that she was picky, it's just that it would have not only saved them money but it would have been cheaper for her to afford the monthly payments. It didn't make sense to her to waste so much money to get a _family _home when it would only be _her_ living in it.

Shaking her head and putting all thoughts in the back of her mind for now, Kayla finished getting ready. She was tying her hair in a pony tail, when she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. She quickly grabbed a sweater, her bag, keys and cellphone before making her way downstairs. She locked the front door behind her and made her way towards the car, before making her way towards work.

She was early but she wanted to help Lisa and Robert as much as she could in order to start repaying them for all the help they had given her so far. It was the least she could do until she could actually start to pay them back every penny they had spent, even if that meant going into work before the diner opened to help set up and staying until after closing to help clean up.

She pulled into the parking lot of the diner and noticed Lisa getting out of her car.

Lisa smiled and waved at Kayla as she got out of the car.

" You know you don't have to come in early."

Kayla nodded as they both started walking towards the diner.

"I know. It's just I want to help out as much as I can."

Lisa unlocked the door. " Well you're already helping out by doing your job," she said as they walked in.

" Well you don't have to worry about that but I still want to help out as much as I can from here," Kayla saw Lisa open her mouth to protest. " Don't say anything. Just accept the fact that I'm going to help you. So just shut up and accept the help Li."

" You know you just sounded like the old Kayla. I'm glad you're starting to act like the old you again."

Kayla nodded. " I know me too."

As the day wore on, business seemed to be slow. Wasn't lunch supposed to be the busiest time of the day for a diner? Well that didn't seem to be the case. Sure some of the booths and tables were full but the place wasn't packed. Maybe that had to do with the fact that this was a small town or maybe it had to do with the fact that they delivered orders so their customers didn't have to leave work to eat something.

Kayla had just finished ringing up a customer, when the phone rang.

She picked up the phone and answered the call. " Good Eats diner. How may I help you?"

Who would have thought that one phone call would start to change her life.

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes due to typing this chapter quickly before I lost any idea I wanted to write in it. Who do you think made the phone call? Leave a review and find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Just wanted to thank so who have reviewed, followed and chosen to favorite this story. It means a lot to me. Also reviews also help me write quicker because that way I know you guys like the story and are willing to stick around and read the chapters as the story progresses. If I don't get reviews telling me what you do and don't like about the story than I won't be able to fix or continue doing what I have to, to make sure that the story improves. No reviews leads me to believe you guys aren't really interested in the story, so that is going to want to make me take down the story. So if you guys are willing to give it a chance and see where it's going to go then Please leave a review. Otherwise I'm most likely going to take the story down. I'm sorry for the long note but I just had to tell you guys this.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Kayla had barely hung up the phone when Lisa had walked out of the doors leading into the kitchen.

" Was that the phone that I heard ringing?"

Kayla nodded as she ripped the piece of notebook paper, where she had written down the orders she had just gotten, out.

" Yeah. We got another order for delivery. They also wanted to talk to Robert but I told them he wasn't here." Kayla said as she walked towards the kitchen to place the order.

Kayla heard Lisa scoff behind her. " He's never here. Even on his days off from the hospital."

Kayla laughed as she walked back to the counter. " At least you have a hard working man who loves and adores you."

" True, but I rarely see him," Lisa sighed.

" Yeah but it's because he's busy saving lives and not because he's off having an affair or something. So you don't have anything to worry about." Kayla told Lisa as she cleaned the counter.

"Besides how does he expect us to have kids, if he's never home to do it?" Lisa asked Kayla as she leaned against the counter.

Kayla shook her head. "Well talk to him and let him know."

" That's the thing Kay. I rarely see him, if I would have known it was going to be like this, then I wouldn't have married him," Lisa leaned towards Kay;a. "Besides I have needs that need to be serviced. It doesn't help that he looks freaking hot with a capital H-O-T in his scrubs."

Kayla chuckled and shook her head as Lisa kept talking.

" The things I want to do to him-"

" OK. That's enough," Kayla held up her hands. " I'm going to stop you right there. I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me everything, but there is a thing called too much information," Kayla motioned with her hands. " The things you fantasize about doing to your husband falls under that category."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed. " Fine but who am I supposed to tell, if that's not you?"

Kayla threw her hands up. "I don't know maybe your husband?"

Lisa scoffed. " There's no need for sarcasm. Besides have you not been hearing anything I have been telling you? He's never home."

Kayla sighed. " Have you ever thought of I don't know... maybe going to him or maybe talking to him about it and getting him to take some time off?"

" Well... not really but-"

Kayla held her hand up. " Let me stop you right there. Li, you two have to talk to each other and come to some sort of compromise. A relationship never works without compromise and marriage is the same way,"

" Fine," Lisa sighed. " What would I do without you Kay?"

" I don't know," Kayla shrugged. " You probably wouldn't be here right now."

" Probably," Lisa nodded.

Kayla shook her head. " You can be a dork sometimes."

Before Lisa could answer, one of the other workers let Kayla know that her orders were done.

Kayla walked into the kitchen to grab and put the food into bags.

" So where is this food going to anyway?" Lisa asked as she put the last container in the bag.

Kayla grabbed the bags and began to walk towards the door. " Teller-Morrow Automotive."

She heard a sigh from behind her. She turned around and saw Lisa with a dreamy look on her face.

With an eyebrow raised Kayla asked, " Is there something you want to tell me?"

Lisa smiled. " No. Have fun."

Before Kayla could say anything, Lisa turned around and started working.

" So weird," Kayla said and shook her head, before making her way towards her car.

* * *

Pulling into T-M, she expected to see mechanics and cars being worked on. Not motorcycles and some guys with kuttes.

She pulled into a parking spot, before getting out and grabbing the bags of food out of the car.

With both hands full of bags, she was going to start walking towards the office, when she saw someone walking towards her.

His hair was in the form of a mohawk and he had lightning bolts tattooed on either side of his head. He was tan and taller than her by a couple of inches but he seemed friendly.

" Need any help?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah. Umm... do you know where I could deliver this food?" she held up the bags to prove her point.

" Yeah. Here let me help you with that and you can just follow me."

She handed the bags she was carrying in one hand to him before splitting the other handful.

" I'm Juice by the way," he said as he started walking.

Kayla nodded and smiled when he looked over his shoulder at her. " I'm Kayla and thanks for the help."

He smiled and kept walking past a picnic table and opened the door.

Kayla had to admit that he was cut but she didn't find him attractive at least not in the _I want to jump_ _your bones and screw you until next week _kind. He just wasn't her type but she could definitely see herself being friends with him.

As they walked in, she followed his lead as he placed the bags on the bar's counter.

" Kayla? What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Lisa's husband Robert, or Rob, holding a pool stick in his hand.

" Delivering food. What are you doing here?"

Rob cleared his throat. " Right. I'm just visiting."

Kayla nodded. " Well I'm gonna go," Kayla slowly said, before turning around to walk away.

" Aren't you forgetting something?"

She turned around and saw a a guy with slicked back blonde hair and a kutte holding the money for the food between his index and middle finger.

When she was close to him, she noticed that he had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

_Focus Kayla _she mentally scolded herself. She noticed the president patch on his kutte before she reached for the money he offered her.

She gave him a small smile, before turning around and walking out towards her car.

* * *

As soon as she had walked out he heard. " Looks like Jackie boy might have taken a liking to the lass."

He shook his head at Chibs. " Nah man. I ain't looking for anything. Especially not with the shit that's happening with Tara."

_Tara was currently waiting trial for a crime that she didn't do but was being held as an accomplice to the murder that Otto had committed. Everything was fine the first couple of weeks but slowly his marriage had started deteriorating and she had filed for divorce._

_Since she didn't know what was going to happen in the trial she was awaiting. Tara had given Jax sole custody of Thomas, since she had never had custody over Abel._

_Jax had signed the divorce papers after he had gotten custody and had talked to Tara. He couldn't believe that his marriage had ended. Although if he thought about it, he could say that his marriage had started to end before it even truly began._

_Sure it was what they both had wanted but all the shit that had been happening with the club had slowly started to break their relationship apart. Getting married was probably the straw that broke the camel's back. When she had gotten arrested, he thought she wouldn't have to go through trial since there weren't any witnesses to the murder besides her and Otto. Given the fact that Otto had bit off his tongue, he thought she would get released._

_Apparently that wasn't the case since evidence had been found and Tara was awaiting trial to see what the future had in hold for her._

That was three years ago. They had waited a year for the trial and when the time came Tara had been sentenced to serve five years.

Even though they weren't together anymore he still wanted to see her free because she was falsely charged. She would probably get out early on good behavior but in order to make sure that happened he had gotten protection for her in Valley State prison located in Chowchilla.

Jax was brought out of his thoughts as the guys started distributing the food.

" So Rob. You said that hot redheads name was Kayla right?" Tig asked as he opened the food container holding his burger and fries.

Rob nodded as he bit into his burger and swallowed the bite. " Yeah that's Kayla. She's Lisa's closest friend. They're practically sisters."

Bobby who had been eating his burger looked up. " So she's the girl you told me about. The one that had issues back in Colorado?"

Rob nodded. " Yeah dad. That's her."

"What kind of issues are we talking about here?" Tig asked as he leaned forward.

Rob held his hands up. "Look guys it's not really my place to say. I only told my dad because he was there when Lisa got the phone call from Kayla. You want to find out her story, you ask her," Rob said as he looked at them.

They all started eating but there was one thought running through a certain Sons head _what issues could have caused a certain redhead to leave Colorado?_

* * *

**I hope you guys leave me a review, letting me know what you guys think. I know some of the information regarding Tara ( mostly the sentence she received in this story) may not be accurate in real life but let's just pretend for the sake of the story that it is. Anyway I think that it's kind of obvious who Kayla's love interest is going to be and vice versa but I want to see if you guys can figure it out if you haven't already and leave me a review telling me who you think it is. You guys can check out the links on my profile to see pictures of the characters and of course the love interest for Kayla is there as well. you can even let me know what you think of them and if you have any suggestions I'm willing to read them because this is after all for you guys.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had to get a new computer and I got distracted reading some of the stories on here. Anyway whose excited for the season 6 premier of SOA tonight, I know I am. Since I live on the west coast I decided to update this story before the premier. As an apology for taking long to update, here is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy and review. And if you want to talk about the new season of SOA, have an idea you want to see in the story all you have to do is PM me.**

* * *

Chapter Four

A week had passed since Kayla had delivered the food to TM. Every time she went to sleep, there was always one person she would dream of. She didn't know why he would just suddenly appear in her dreams, but he always made her feel safe. Sure he was extremely good looking but she had to admit that the mere seconds or minutes that she was in his presence she had felt calm and safe. It was as if everything was going to be fine and she didn't need to worry about anything or anyone hurting her because as long as he was there, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

Was it crazy? Obviously. How could she possibly get a feeling of safeness around a guy who she doesn't even know? Better yet around a guy who is a biker and someone who was probably a criminal? Either way she had felt safe being close to him or the feeling only became more vivid in the dreams she had. Maybe it was the confidence that he had or the way he held himself that made her feel safe. Maybe it was his blue eyes, which could easily express the emotion he was feeling without betraying his facial expression, that made her feel like she could trust him and that everything would be fine.

Kayla was lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the bell on the door chime as someone entered the diner. She only snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped and quickly spun around.

She put a hand over her hear. "Geez Lisa. Were you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

The blonde only laughed at the reaction she had gotten from the redhead.

"Maybe if you weren't so lost in your thoughts, or should I say day dreams about a certain blonde," she gave Kayla a coy smile. "Maybe you would have heard me calling your name."

Kayla shook her head. "Sorry Li, but did you really have to scare me like that?"

Lisa gave Kayla a sympathetic look, knowing how jumpy Kayla had become ever since the whole Michael incident, she knew Kayla wasn't the same person as before anymore.

Lisa was interrupted from her thoughts when Kayla asked, "What did you need me for, that you had to scare the crap out of me?"

Lisa could see that Kayla was only teasing her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it's not my fault you were lost in your thoughts," she gave Kayla a knowing smile.

Kayla could see the mischievous look in Lisa's eyes.

Kayla held her hand up. "Don't even think about it, Lisa."

Lisa looked at Kayla and innocently asked, "Don't even think about what?"

Kayla looked at Lisa and sternly said, "You know what Lisa?"

Lisa smiled. "You mean the fact that you were thinking about a certain blonde haired blue eyed biker?" Lisa asked as she turned her head. "Who happens to be sitting over there?"

Kayla quickly looked where Lisa was looking and there he was. She noticed that he wasn't alone though. He was sitting with a few men, who wore the same kutte with the reaper on the back, and a man with graying hair.

"Who is that?" Kayla asked as she looked at the man with graying hair.

_Something about him seems familiar _she thought as she took in his features.

Lisa looked at Kayla before looking back at the table where they were sitting. "Who? The nicely dressed guy?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah he looks familiar but I don't know where I've seen him before."

"That's Elliott Oswald, he owns a couple of businesses here in town," Lisa looked at Kayla and smiled. "In case you were wondering, the blonde biker you dream about so often is Jackson Teller but everybody calls him Jax."

Kayla raised an eyebrow at Lisa but felt her face flushing.

Lisa smiled at the reaction. "Now you have a name to the man of your fantasies," Lisa laughed.  
"Anyway, I need you to go over there and be their waitress."

Kayla started nodding before abruptly stopping. "Wait what?"

Lisa smiled. "Thanks now go over there."

Kayla started shaking her head and protesting as Lisa grabbed her arm and started walking in their direction.

"Lisa. I can't do this. Why don't you get one of the other waitresses to do this?"

Lisa shook her head and kept walking.

Kayla tried to protest but instead settled for, "Just so you know, I do _not_ dream about him," Lisa stopped and turned around with an eyebrow raised. "I just wanted to make that clear."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're just still doing this," she said as she continued walking.

As they approached the table, Lisa smiled as they looked towards them.

"Hey sweetheart," a man with long curly hair and beard who was heavyset said.

Lisa smiled and said, "Hey Bobby," before turning to Kayla and answering her unasked question. "He's my father in law."

Kayla gave Bobby a small smile, which he returned.

"This is Kayla and she's going to be your waitress," she pointed at all of them as she teasingly said. "So be nice or you'll have to deal with me later."

They knew she was only teasing them but agreed anyway.

"We'll be on our best behavior darling."

Lisa pointed at him. "You better be on your best behavior Jax," Lisa chuckled. "I'll see you guys later," she patted Kayla on the shoulder, before walking away.

Kayla watched Lisa walk away, before looking at the table and smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

* * *

Kayla was wiping down the counter when Lisa appeared next to her.

Kayla briefly glanced at Lisa, before raising an eyebrow and continuing to clean the counter. "Something I can help you with?"

Lisa smiled. "Actually. There is something," she paused and waited until she had Kayla's full attention. "Friday, you're coming with me and Rob to a party."

Kayla shook her head. "I don't think so, but it's not like I have a chose or do I?"

"Nope. So make sure you've showered by eight because I'm going to help pick an outfit."

Kayla sighed. "Whatever you say Li."

Lisa smiled and nodded, before turning to walk away.

"It's not like I have a choice anyway," Kayla muttered under her breath.

Lisa stopped walking. "What was that?" she questioned as she turned around.

"Nothing," Kayla quickly answered. "Just can't wait until Friday." Kayla smiled at Lisa.

"Good. Make sure you're showered by eight," Lisa reminded her, before smiling and walking away.

_Can't be that bad right?_ Kayla mentally questioned herself.

* * *

She was completely wrong. As soon as Friday had rolled around the corner and she had gone home, it had been non-stop phone calls and text messages reminding her of what she had to do and what time Lisa would be over.

Every time it rang, Kayla rolled her eyes knowing that it was Lisa.

The only time she had some peace and quiet was while she was in the shower.

So she had taken her time washing her hair and body, as well as shaving. She didn't want to have to deal with Lisa's constant questions of "are you ready yet?" or " have you showered?" and " can I come over now?".

It was constantly the same questions every time Lisa called and she was seriously thinking about canceling and turning her phone off.

Unfortunately, she knew she had no excuse good enough to get out of the situation. The fact that she had already agreed didn't help because she didn't like canceling.

_You should have said no when she asked you_, she thought as she dried herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

She had just finished putting her undergarments on, when the phone rang.

She picked it up and read the message.

**Open the door. **

She sighed, before pulling on her robe.

She quickly made her way down the stairs and opened the door.

She didn't even get a greeting as Lisa barged in.

"Good. You've already showered."

Lisa was halfway up the stairs, when she turned to Kayla. "Start moving. You're not going to magically get dressed."

Kayla sighed before reluctantly closing the door and making her way upstairs.

_Let the torture begin_ she thought.

* * *

As they walked towards the clubhouse, Kayla looked down at what she was wearing.

_Can't believe I let Lisa talk me into wearing this_, she thought as she tried not to turn around and walk away.

Looking around, she saw that there was a lot of people outside. She saw some of the scantily dressed women and felt a little better about what she was wearing. The fact that she was actually wearing clothes, even if her clothes were showing a little skin, made her feel more comfortable.

As they passed by, some of the guys wearing kuttes turned to look. She felt their eyes burning holes into her and couldn't help but feel her anxiety growing at not knowing what the night had planned.

As they made their way inside, the smell of booze, weed and sex hit her like a of bricks.

Sure the day she had dropped the food off, the inside of the club had a distinct smell but it wasn't as present as it was at that moment. All she wanted to do was run outside and get some fresh air.

Preferably at home.

Looking around as they made their way towards the bar, she noticed how lively the party actually was.

She accepted the beer Lisa handed her, before turning so her back was against the bar. She started to take a sip of her beer, when her eyes caught the stare of a certain blue eyed biker.

She felt herself almost choke, when she saw him give her a thorough once over before focusing on the pool game he was playing.

"Jax so checked you out right now," Lisa said as she nudged Kayla's side. "You're welcome."

Kayla rolled her eyes at Lisa's antics. "It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure he looks at all the girls around here."

* * *

Jax had been focusing on the game of pool he was playing against Chibs, that he hadn't noticed the new arrivals.

He was lining up to take his shot, when he looked up and saw the red head, who was constantly on his mind, at the bar drinking a beer with Lisa.

He gave her a once over, before taking his shot. He missed sinking the ball into the corner pocket.

"Losing your touch Jackie-boy?" Chibs asked as he lined up his shot.

Jax didn't bother replying as his eyes followed her to a table a couple of feet away.

Seeing her in her tight jeans, that only defined her curves and legs, along with the strapless shirt she was wearing, that gave him a glimpse of her toned stomach, had him thinking about what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned his name.

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind. He didn't know anything about her, except that she was attractive.

He decided to focus on his game of pool, instead of looking at her and losing out on the money he had bet.

* * *

Kayla had started to loosen up as the party carried on. The party had started to dwindle down to just the patched members, as Lisa had pointed out earlier.

At this point some of the guys who weren't playing a game of pool or cards, were either drinking or basically having sex with women, who Lisa had explained were either crow eaters or worked at Diosa, which was an escort service that the Sons were partners in.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kayla asked Lisa.

"I'll show you come on," Lisa said as she stood up.

Kayla quickly stood and made her way after Lisa, not wanting to get lost.

As they passed the bar, Kayla felt someone staring at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jax looking at her.

She gave him a small smile, which he returned, before following Lisa down a hallway.

"I would take you to the bathroom but I'm sure someone is using it for sex," Lisa explained, as she reached for something above the door, and opened a door that led to a room. "So this is the best option and safest option," she said as she motioned to the door that was opened to reveal a bathroom.

Kayla nodded and made her way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be in the main room when you're done," Lisa called before closing the door behind her.

When Kayla had relieved her bladder. She flushed the toilet before washing her hands.

She was going to leave the room, when something on the desk caught her attention.

She walked towards the desk and picked up a picture frame.

The picture frame held a picture of two little boys, smiling up at the camera in swim trunks with the sprinklers on behind them, who looked around the age of five and four. Both boys had the same blue eyes she had seen on a certain blonde. Both of them had blonde hair, except one of them had it a shade darker.

She heard the door open and quickly turned around to see who it was.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jax asked as he closed the door and glanced at the picture frame she was holding.

He had left the party because he wanted a little peace and quiet for a little while, so he had decided to go into his dorm. Which he had converted into an office.

He was surprised to see her in there and holding the picture of his boys.

* * *

"Sorry," she softly said as he walked towards her. "I needed to use the bathroom and Lisa said this was the safest option," she quickly explained, as she pulled the bottom of her shirt. She suddenly felt overexposed.

She saw him look at her hands as he walked closer.

Suddenly remembering the picture frame in her hand, she went to place it back on the desk but Jax slowly grabbed it out of her hands.

He looked at it before placing it back in its place.

"Cute kids," she said as she nervously wrung her hands.

"Thanks," he said as a small smile graced his face as he looked at the picture on his desk.

"What are their names?" she asked as she saw the love and devotion he had when it came to them.

He quickly looked up at her before looking back at the picture.

"That's Abel. He's going to turn five next month," he said while pointing to the little boy on the right. "And that's Thomas. He's three but he'll be four at the end of the month," he said when he pointed to the little boy on the left who had slightly darker blonde hair.

Kayla smiled as she looked at the picture having names to the two adorable kids. "Well they're adorable kids."

He nodded. "Yeah they are."

There was a somewhat awkward silence between.

"I'm Kayla by the way," she said as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Lisa's friend."

He looked down at her hand before shaking it. "Jax."

When he let go her hand was still tingling and she was sure her face was as bright and red as a tomato. Either way he didn't say anything about it, as he leaned against the desk, and she was grateful.

She was only a couple inches away, since he was leaning against the corner of the desk where she was standing.

She saw him glance down at her lips, as she licked them, and felt her heart start to race. She was aware of the space becoming smaller between them as they both leaned in.

Right before their lips touched her phone rang, signaling that she had received a message.

They both sighed. As she took a step back, he rubbed both hands down his face.

She gave him the "I'm sorry" look as she took out her phone from her pocket.

_**We're leaving.**_

"I have to go," she said as she motioned towards the door.

He sighed and nodded.

She gave him a small smile before making her way towards the door.

She took one last glance at him before closing it behind her and making her way towards the main room.

As soon as they had walked out of the clubhouse, Lisa asked, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into someone." Kayla answered as they made their way to the car.

"Who?" Lisa asked as Rob unlocked the car doors.

"Jax," Kayla softly said hoping Lisa wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"You little slut," Lisa said with a smile.

"Nothing happened," Kayla said defensively. "We just talked."

"Uh huh," Lisa said not believing a single word Kayla said.

Kayla groaned and rolled her eyes, before getting in the car.

_Nothing happened but did I want something to happen_, she thought as she looked out the window of the car as they made their way out of the parking lot.

* * *

**I apologize for any grammatical errors, I tried my best to go over it and fix it before posting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't really received a lot of reviews on this story, so I'm wondering whether you guys actually like it or not. At this point I'm thinking about deleting this story and focusing on the other one I'm currently working on. You can look at my profile and see the future stories that I plan to post. They all have the first chapter almost done, so it's only a matter of interest that you have in reading it. So if you don't really like this story but one of the other stories interest you then let me know so I don't waste time and effort working on this story when I could be working on the stories you actually enjoy.**

**So let me know whether to continue or delete this story.**

**-CeCe**


End file.
